Regression
by Mie Rebus
Summary: Rintangan dalam kehidupan sama sekali ga terhindarkan. Seseorang akan selalu merasa harus berjuang demi secercah harapan. Dan seringkali secercah harapan tersebut adalah alasan terkuat supaya terus berjuang. Seiring waktu berlalu, satu individu akan sadar, bahwa cinta adalah obat terbaik bagi jiwa yang terluka.
1. Choose

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and characters themself.**

* * *

 **I: Choose**

"Jadi, cuma ada dua subyek yang berada dalam status berbahaya, subyek V dan O?" Tanya seorang Corite bermantel putih.

Lawan bicaranya yang sedikit lebih pendek menjawab, "Ya, tapi atas alasan yang sangat berlawanan."

"Gimana kamu bisa jadikan 'berlawanan' sebagai tolak ukur?"

"Aku cuma bercanda. Biar suasana gak kaku."

"Suasana gak bakal 'kaku' saat kita punya subyek tes yang siap balik melawan kapan saja sebelum mereka lulus uji pendahuluan. Jadi tolong, seriuslah sedikit saat bersamaku," ucap yang lebih tinggi tajam.

Temannya cuma melengos, malas menanggapi kekesalan tersebut, "Baik, baik. Lanjut! Tes subjek V tunjukkan terlalu banyak tanda bahwa dia mengembangkan pemikiran sendiri."

"Dan O?"

"Yah, dia punya masalah dalam pemahaman dasar-dasar teknologi." Pria yang lebih pendek terdengar sedikit kecewa.

"Arti lain, dia idiot?"

"Bukan, dia memilih untuk gak mempelajarinya," Sanggah Si pendek, "dan bahkan saat melakukan suatu hal dengan benar, dia malah menghancurkannya dan menganggap itu hal yang lucu."

"Kita ingin mereka menikmati kehancuran, kan? Apa kamu lupa?"

"Aku tau, tapi kehancuran macam apa yang bisa diperbuat kalo dia ga bisa merawat, atau sekedar rakit peralatan yang ditujukan untuk itu?"

Si Tinggi mengusap dagu sejenak dengan jempol dan telunjuk kanan, pikirkan kesimpulan dari laporan barusan, "Sepertinya kamu lewatkan kesempatan untuk bikin O jadi lebih baik."

"Apa!? Kamu pikir O-ku yang patut disalahkan? Bukan Si kecil nan manis V-mu!? Masalah pemukulan brutal terhadap tahanan gak bersenjata patut jadi pertimbangan, tau?!" Nada bicara Si Pendek mulai naik, "Aku berani taruhan kalo Kepala Departemen datang ke sini sekarang juga, dia akan langsung copot jabatanmu lalu menyuruhmu berbaur dengan para tahanan sebagai balasan atas malu yang bakal diumbar V di ujian akhir."

"Subyek yang gak bisa berfungsi sepenuhnya di lapangan akan mati, atau tertangkap dengan cepat." Namun Si Tinggi tampak gak mau kalah, "Apa kamu bisa prediksi kerugian yang diakibatkan jika O tertangkap, dan disiksa pihak lawan demi informasi?"

"Dan akan jadi bahan tertawaan bila V diberi misi dalam keadaan punya pemikiran, dan 'hati yang baik' saat dia berpaling pada musuh, dan memilih untuk khianati kita semua. Cuma karena pemikiran 'dia melakukan hal yang salah telah menuruti instruksi kita'. " Adu argument diantara kedua Pria tersebut masih berlanjut, "Kita ga butuh V untuk berpikir tentang kerusakan yang dia perbuat pada pihak lain! Lebih baik kita 'buang' dia sekarang!"

Posisi berdiri Si Tinggi masih sama dengan sebelumnya, dengan Ibu jari dan telunjuk memijat dagu. Sedangkan Si Pendek mulai gak sabar dan berkacak pinggang, diiringi hentakan kaki cepat sambil menatap marah kawannya.

Lalu Si Tinggi mendadak angkat jari telunjuk, "Aha! Begini aja, cuma satu dari mereka yang diizinkan untuk lanjut ke tahap berikut, dan karena pemenang gak bisa ditentukan secara jelas mengingat mereka berdua punya poin plus dan minus masing-masing … kita gak bisa bilang pada atasan bahwa keduanya gagal. Para atasan akan menganggap kita gagal juga."

"Ah," Si pendek terhenyak, "taruhan lagi, ya? Boleh. Udah lama juga sejak terakhir kali kita melakukannya."

"Seperti biasa?"

"Gandakan!"

"Haha, baiklah. Kamu duluan." Ujar Si Tinggi dengan seringai jahat.

Selama perbincangan diantara kedua Pria tersebut terjadi, subyek V dan O berdiri di hadapan mereka sambil berusaha ikuti alur pembicaraan. Dua gadis pada usia yang masih terlampau belia.

Keduanya memakai _jumpsuit_ merah standar, dan rambut dicukur pendek. V punya rambut pirang pucat yang ikal, dan O sendiri agak unik karena memiliki dua warna rambut, coklat kuning, meski ga pernah diberi pewarna. O sedikit lebih muda, dan lebih tinggi dari V. mereka berdua selalu bekerja sama dengan baik dan ga pernah sedikitpun tunjukkan tanda-tanda akan jadi musuh abadi.

Mereka hampir terlihat seolah peduli satu sama lain layaknya saudari, tapi saling berjanji gak akan pernah membiarkan Pria-Pria dengan mantel putih khas laboratorium itu tau. Jadi mereka bersandiwara. Sandiwara untuk jadi subyek yang baik saat sedang diawasi. Masalahnya, di luar waktu mandi, mereka _selalu_ diawasi.

V dan O gak punya pengetahuan tentang kode morse, atau kode-kode lainnya, tapi mereka menciptakan bunyi-bunyian tertentu supaya bisa bicara secara pribadi. Tanpa diketahui siapapun yang mengawasi.

V Menepuk paha kanan 3 kali dengan cepat, " _Ada apa ini?_ "

O membalas dengan menghentak lantai dengan kaki kanan, menepuk paha kanan, lalu kembali menghentak, " _Aku ga tau._ "

Bahasa yang tercipta sederhana, kebanyakan cuma pembicaraan kecil. Tapi tiap beberapa kali dalam kurun waktu tertentu, salah satu diantara mereka akan kasih ide untuk kata atau frasa baru, dan mereka akan menghapalnya bersama waktu mandi. Mereka habiskan sebanyak mungkin terhindar dari pengawasan hanya agar bisa bicara kapanpun mereka mau. Walaupun tes-tes yang dijalani seolah ingin mereka saling menjatuhkan, tapi V dan O tetap punya ikatan teramat dalam yang cuma bisa dideskripsikan sebagai cinta antar anggota keluarga.

Bukan jenis cinta di mana biasanya seseorang ingin memukul saudara, atau menumpahkan soda padanya, tapi rasa di mana seseorang merasa dibutuhkan, dan dapat balasan setimpal berupa dicintai sepenuh hati karena telah memberi kasih sayang nan tulus.

Meski mereka dikatakan gagal dalam uji pendahuluan, untungnya, mereka menikmati kehancuran sebagaimana saling menyayangi. Jadi kelemahan itu gak pernah keliatan saat jalani rangkaian tes. Masalahnya, seiring waktu berlalu, makin menjalani tes-tes yang diberikan lebih dalam, mereka mulai curiga bahwa pada akhirnya salah satu dari mereka akan alami hal ga menyenangkan.

Pemikiran itu bikin mereka takut. Dan sulit untuk menyembunyikan ketakutan itu dari para mantel putih yang berpikir kalo dua tes subyeknya emang lagi takut untuk jalani taruhan yang baru akan dimulai.

Si Pendek mendekati V, "Baiklah kalo begitu," sejenak menoleh pada kawan tingginya, "kita mulai?"

Dengan senang hati Si Tinggi jawab, "Kita mulai."

Si Pendek menyeringai, dan menghadap V lagi, "Subyek V, apa kamu paham, kamu harus mampu menahan segala rasa sakit untuk lulus dari program?"

V balas dengan yakin, "Ya, paham!" berseru seperti tentara. Seperti yang selama ini diharapkan dari mereka.

Pria itu merogoh kantong mantelnya, dan meraih peralatan elektronik portable yang menyerupai tongkat sihir kecil, "Apa kamu tau apa yang kupegang?"

Tes subyek berambut pirang pucat menelisik peralatan itu, dan kenal betul. Sejenis solder listrik. Biasa digunakan dalam setting rendah untuk kasih sekelebat panas ke belakang kepala subyek tes supaya bisa melanjutkan program. Sakit memang, tapi gak pernah membakar kulit. Hari ini, V takut itu gak akan terjadi.

O melirik peralatan tersebut dari sudut mata merah rubinya. Lalu langsung berdehem, batuk, dan berdehem lagi, " _LARI!_ "

Khawatir tingkat Dewa. Itu bisa dirasakan V dari gelagat O yang gak biasa. Tapi dia enggan mundur. Si pirang kumpulkan sedikit udara sampai pipinya agak gembung, lalu ditiup dan hasilkan bunyi 'puff' kecil, " _Gak._ "

Lagi-lagi O bicara dengan kode mereka. Kali ini mengetuk langit-langit mulut dengan lidahnya, kemudian menghisap udara di antara sela gigi, " _Kumohon!_ " dia harus berkedip sangat cepat untuk mencegah air mata menetes. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali teriak sekuat tenaga, " _Jangan biarkan mereka melakukan itu, aku ga akan sanggup liatnya!_ " tapi sama sekali gak terpikirkan cara untuk terjemahkan kata-kata tersebut dengan kode mereka. Jadi dia tetap fokus pada instruksi.

V berdiri tegak hadapi ketakutannya, "Ya, saya tau apa itu!"

Si Pendek membungkuk supaya sejajar dengan wajah V, "Aku setel peralatan ini ke panas maximum, dan akan kugunakan padamu. Bila kamu tersentak sedikit aja, itu kamu gak tahan sakit. Paham?"

Gadis itu hampir menangis ngeri, tapi gak jadi. Justru berujar lantang, "Paham!"

"Baiklah," kata Si Pendek seraya menyalakan alat itu dan memutar gagangnya ke 150 derajat celcius, "diam di tempat." Pria itu tersenyum sembari mengukir dua garis pada kulit V, terpaut beberapa senti aja di bawah mata kanannya.

V ingin berteriak hingga tenggorokannya hancur. Dia tau kalo rasanya bakal panas menyengat, tapi gak pernah mengira akan jadi tusukan sakit terlewat ekstrim sampe dia berpikir lebih baik mati saat itu juga. Si Pendek bermantel putih goreskan dua garis saling bersinggungan dengan sudut bawah, sentuhan ringan membentuk huruf 'V' agar ga menimbulkan luka bakar lebih dari tingkat dua pada lapisan kulit tes subyek.

Tiap senti dari pergerakan solder tersebut begitu membakar hingga ke tulang. V gak merasakan apapun selain keputus-asaan. Percaya kalo aja ini bukan yang terakhir, pada tes-tes berikutnya dia akan mengekspose kelemahan yang akan membuatnya mengalami 'pembuangan'.

'Pembuangan' adalah saat di mana laboratorium di Planet Cora putuskan untuk singkirkan subyek yang dianggap gagal. Subyek dilempar ke tengah kolam persegi tanpa suatu apapun untuk berpegang, lalu seiring waktu, subyek akan kelelahan dan akhirnya tenggelam 'dalam damai'. Aturan dari 'pembuangan' yakni subyek harus ditempatkan dalam tangki air selama 4 jam untuk pastikan semua berjalan sesuai prosedur.

Bukan cuma subyek tes yang mengalami pembuangan, tapi juga limbah dari laboratorium; feses, air seni, darah, bahan-bahan kimia, dan lain-lain. Saat kegiatan ini dimulai, limbah-limbah tersebut dialirkan melalui pipa sepanjang 6 kilometer, barulah kemudian dibuang ke pelabuhan.

Gadis belia berambut pirang pucat itu buktikan dirinya sebagai subyek tes yang mempuni, tetap tegak berdiri setelah menerima dua goresan alat panas itu di wajah. Mulut tertutup rapat, tanpa ringis, tanpa tangis. Pria bermantel putih yang lebih tinggi mendekat guna amati ukiran 'V' baru yang masih agak menyala kejinggaan tanpa keluarkan darah

"Hmm, tampaknya usahamu gagal." Seraya sedikit menghadap Si Pendek.

"Sepertinya begitu," balas Si Pendek dengan kedua bahu terangkat, "harus diakui, aku terkesan. Bahkan subyek tes paling keras sekalipun belum tentu sanggup hadapi rasa sakit macam tadi dengan baik."

"Ambilkan pendingin, serta perban untuk luka bakar. Kita ga akan mau usaha gagalmu jadi penyebab infeksi berkepanjangan."

"Semoga kamu berhasil coba sesuatu yang lebih sadis pada O. Aku yakin dia akan menikmati sakitnya. Hehehe," ujar Si Pendek sembari memberikan peralatan rawat luka bakar pada kawannya.

"Aku punya ide yang lebih bagus," Si Tinggi selesai menutup luka pada wajah V, lalu segera menarik Si Pendek menjauh dari kedua subyek supaya bisa tunjukkan sesuatu, "Nih, liat." Bisiknya, "ini adalah pistol listrik biasa yang dibuat dengan teknologi dasar."

"Pistol listrik. Serius? Kamu mau menguji ketahanannya pake peralatan sederhana?" Si Pendek terheran dengan ide yang tercetus dari mulut Sang Partner, "Apa kamu berniat kalah taruhan?"

"Bukan, maksudku bukan begitu." Sanggah Si Tinggi, "Kalo begitu, boleh kulanjutkan?"

"Baiklah!" Ujar Si Pendek dengan nada girang, "Kurasa semua sudah disetujui sejak awal, jadi … lakukan sesukamu."

"Baiklah." Jawab Si Tinggi. Dia berbalik dan berlenggang santai menuju O, "Subyek O, apa kamu tau apa yang saya pegang?"

Jujur, O sama sekali gak punya secercah ingatan tentang benda itu. Namun salah satu tebakan yang muncul di balik kepala coklat kuning tersebut yakni sebuah senjata. Dia gak bisa mengatakan jawaban itu karena itu adalah satu jawaban yang dungu. Balita juga tau kalo itu senjata. Lagipula, dia juga takut kalo senjata itu akan digunakan pada dirinya bila jawaban salah.

Putus asa, dia coba minta bantuan pada V. Hembuskan napas dengan kuat dari hidung adalah kode mereka, tapi dia sama sekali gak dapat respon. Dan itu membuat O merasa dikhianati. Padahal, di luar pengetahuannya, V sedang berusaha mati-matian pusatkan seluruh kekuatan untuk meredam sakit luar biasa yang baru aja diterima. Dan seluruh dunia ga ada yang tau V sedang berjuang dalam diam.

Akhirnya O menjawab dengan jawaban dungu, "Siap, itu sebuah senjata!"

"Hahaha!" Si Tinggi tertawa dan berbalik menatap kawan pendeknya, "tuh, kan! Dia bahkan gak tau apa yang kupegang, padahal dia pernah merusaknya … minggu lalu, katamu?"

Si Pendek menggerutu, "3 hari yang lalu."

"3 hari! Hahaha! Entah apa dia bisa lebih dungu dari ini!"

"Tsk, sudahlah. Cepat selesaikan. Aku gak punya banyak waktu."

"Ahha, oke." Pria Corite tinggi itu kembali menghadap O, "Subyek O, dalam 15 detik kamu harus aktifkan pistol yang kuperbaiki pagi ini. Ada kemungkinan ini pistol yang kamu rusak juga."

Dalam benaknya O langsung panik, " _15 detik!?_ " mustahil. Dia tau ini bukanlah uji ketahanan seperti yang dilalui V, tapi dia gak pernah cukup memerhatikan saat diberi pelajaran untuk memahami gimana teknologi bekerja. Jauh di hati kecilnya, O yakin ini bisa jadi moment terakhir kehidupan.

Si Tinggi sodorkan pistol tersebut di tangan kanan, dan menggengam pengukur waktu di tangan kiri, "Segera setelah kamu memegangnya, waktumu akan berjalan. Wajib diingat, subyek paling standar yang pernah kami uji bisa melakukannya kurang dari 7 detik. Subyek V berhasil dalam waktu 3 detik. Aku pernah liat sendiri."

Hampir aja O meneguk ludah terlalu keras. Dia berpaling pada V, berharap para mantel putih melakukan ini sebagai penghormatan atas rekor yang dia buat, dan berharap lebih banyak supaya V menatapnya dan beri petunjuk tentang cara aktifkan senjata ini. Percuma. V masih keliatan terlalu terguncang akibat kejadian tadi.

Gadis berambut pirang pucat itu baru aja kembali kesadarannya. Sadar kalo tadi dia memasuki alam bawah sadar saat berusaha menahan diri di tempat, sebagaimana dia dilatih. Usai perban menekan kulit pipi kanan, V langsung dilanda kegelisahan, serta hilang harapan yang membawanya makin jauh dari realita. Bagai siksaan mental selama bertahun-tahun.

Saat kembali pada realita, dia mendapati Si Tinggi sedang menyodorkan pistol listrik pada O dan menatap lekat-lekat pada pengukur waktu.

V gak berani alihkan mata pada O karena takut itu malah mengacaukan kesempatan kawannya untuk buktikan diri. Dia tau ini akan sangat sulit bagi O, dan V enggan lakukan apapun kecuali memohon agar mereka ga membuang O.

Dia ga bisa bayangkan hidup tanpa gadis bermata merah rubi. Karena hidup bersamalah, V belajar kembangkan pemikiran. Layaknya menjaga seorang adik, memeluknya saat bersedih, dan tenangkan kebimbangannya saat dirasa dunia sudah keterlaluan. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang?

Dengan segera, O ambil pistol listrik itu dan langsung mulai cari tombol, atau pengungkit, sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk alirkan sumber daya pistol. Waktu telah berlalu 7 detik ketika O mulai benar-benar panik. Dia gak bisa berpikir dan banting pistol itu ke tanah, hampir menangis. Tapi dia gak boleh menangis, atau dia bakal gagal sebelum waktu habis.

Entah ada angin apa, tetiba terlintas di otaknya untuk coba buka senjata tersebut.

Pistol listrik adalah sebuah tabung kaca, diletakkan pada sebuah gulungan blok elektrik yang diinstal ke sebuah pegangan di mana daya tersimpan. Tabung kacanya itu sebuah vakum tersegel, digunakan untuk salurkan daya yang bersirkulasi di dalam agar keluar dari cincin metal pada laras pistol, supaya memaksa energi listrik tertembak ke depan.

O berusaha memutar panel sirkular di belakang tabung agar terbuka. Ketika dia sadar memutarnya berlawanan arah jarum jam bikin tabung makin longgar, dia menariknya ke belakang, dan balik lagi. Sell energinya mulai aktif, dan pistol mulai mengisi daya tembakan pertama.

"Ahha!" Seru Si Pendek, "Itu ga lebih dari 13 detik. Atau aku salah tebak?"

Si Tinggi hela napas, "Gak, tebakanmu benar. Dia melakukannya dalam 13 detik."

"Kenapa keliatan kecewa begitu? Percobaanmu sudah bagus. Kita berdua tau O sangat gak kompeten dengan teknologi."

"Aku merasa gak enak udah terlalu remehkan kecerdasannya," Respon Si Tinggi.

Si Pendek berjalan santai menuju O, dan ambil pistol itu dari tangannya, "Biar kuambil ini, Subyek O." dia melirik Si Tinggi dari sudut mata, "di sinilah semua akan berakhir, apapun yang terjadi." Segaris senyum lebar terpampang di wajahnya.

Kawannya terlihat agak terganggu dengan tingkah Si Pendek, sebelum tersenyum seakan tau apa lagi yang akan dilakukannya, "Kayaknya terlalu cepat bagimu untuk akhiri taruhan, eh? Yah, apa boleh buat. Aku juga sudah lelah dengan mereka. Lakukanlah."

Kemudian Si Pendek perintahkan V dan O berdiri terpisah dua langkah, sambil saling berhadapan.

Selagi dua Pria bermantel putih bertukar pandangan, V segera gerakan bibir tanpa suara, " _Maaf._ "

O membalas cepat, " _Gak apa. Kamu baik-baik aja?_ "

Tepat setelah perhatian kedua Pria tersebut kembali pada mereka, V menghentak lantai dengan kaki kanan, menepuk paha kanan sekali, lalu kembali menghentak, " _Aku gak tau._ "

"Baiklah, Subyek V. Ini akan jadi ujian paling menentukan bagimu untuk capai tahap akhir," ujar Si Pendek sambil mendekat, "paham?"

"Paham!"

"Bagus, bagus. Sekarang, ambil pistol ini." Benda itu masih mengisi daya, indikatornya penuh siap tembak, "Beri tau saya, seberapa besar kamu paham tentang pistol ini?"

V ambil senjata itu, dan menggenggamnya dengan benar. Dia tau betul seluk-beluk pistol tersebut. Dia pernah bongkar, lalu merakitnya lagi. Bagian demi bagian, "Pistol Listrik Mark 7-27B adalah model teknologi senjata elektrikal. Umumnya gak mematikan, namun berpotensi bahaya, atau bahkan fatal bila ditembakkan dari jarak dekat pada jantung target. Lebih efektif lagi bila tertuju pada kamar jantung kanan!"

"Super sekali!" Puji Si Tinggi, "dia ini murid teladan, kan?"

"Ya, gak diragukan. Tapi itu bukanlah kelemahannya. Bukankah begitu, Subyek V?" Tanya Si Pendek retorik.

"Saya gak punya kelemahan!" Bantah V sigap.

"Kita liat aja … sekarang, bukan nanti." Seringai lagi-lagi muncul di wajah pria itu, "Sejajarkan pistol dengan dada Subyek O." perintahnya.

Yang dikasih perintah menurut, tapi merasakan perasaan buruk. Seolah tau kalo dia akan memberi lebih dari sekadar sakit disengat listrik tegangan tinggi pada O.

Sampai saat ini, V dan O berdiri di tengah laboratorium, saling berhadapan. Si Tinggi berada di sebelah kiri O, dan agak jauh darinya, di sisi diagonal dari V.

Sedangkan Si Pendek berada di kanan belakang V, dengan tangan kiri berada di kantong celana kiri, dan tangan kanan di atas sarung senjata pembius di pinggang kanan. Senjata pembius itu sering digunakan para mantel putih kapanpun mereka harus menahan, atau pindahkan subyek tes ke laboratorium lain.

Agaknya dia merasa V ga akan menembak target yang diperintahkan. Maka dari itu dia waspada agar bisa lumpuhkan subyek secepat mungkin. Pistol listrik itu mematikan bila ditembak dari jarak dekat. Jika V menembak Si Tinggi, atau mungkin dirinya, itu akan jadi bencana bagi program ini.

Pistol listrik di tangan V terarah mantap pada O, "Apa perintah anda!?" dia berseru, coba melawan keinginan menanyakan pertanyaan tersebut dengan nada tangis.

"Kamu tau gimana cara hasilkan tembakan fatal. Jadi, lakukanlah pada Subyek O. Sekarang!"

Mata V terasa melebar, begitupun saat dia liat sepasang mata merah rubi di depannya melakukan hal yang sama, " _Gak, gak, jangan!_ " batinnya berteriak, " _Aku gak bisa! Semoga dia bercanda dan kasih perintah lain, kumohon!_ "

Namun V lebih dari tau, kata-kata tersebut adalah perintah langsung. Dan gak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain tunduk dan patuh. Dia mulai sejajarkan laras senjata pada jantung O, dan mulai memijat pelatuknya.

Dua cincin tipis merah mulai terbentuk di sekitar pupil O. Nyala cincin tersebut agak lebih terang dari warna bola matanya yang merah rubi. V tau benar O sangat ingin menangis. Tapi keinginan V untuk menangis pun sama besar.

O liat cincin yang sama terbentuk di sekitar pupil V. Bedanya, warna cincin tersebut biru muda. Terlihat lebih terang karena mata V berwarna biru.

Kalo aja bukan karena para mantel putih, kalo aja ini waktu mandi, mereka akan saling menangis, berteriak, luapkan perpisahan terakhir satu sama lain.

Gak ada satupun diantara mereka berdua sanggup kumpulkan tenaga untuk kirim kode pribadi untuk berkata sesuatu, atau sekadar gerakkan bibir barang satu kata. Di tengah putus asa, V masih berharap O gak akan mati, tapi dia tau itu mustahil. Sahabat/saudarinya pasti akan terbunuh.

V berpikir cepat, dan berkata, "Bisa tolong diulang perintah anda?"

Si Pendek hampir menarik keluar senjata pembius untuk lumpuhkan V tepat ketika kata pertama terucap.

Tapi kemudian pegangannya mengendur, seraya mengulang perintah dengan perlahan dan jelas, "Beri luka tembak fatal pada sub-"

Si Pendek tetiba lengah. Satu bunyi percikan terkumpul pada senjata listrik, lepas daya lurus ke arah Si Tinggi. Atau setidaknya ke arah di mana Si Tinggi berdiri, sebelum dengan sengaja menjatuhkan diri ke lantai.

"Dasar bocah arogan!" geram Si Pendek, "berani kamu tembak atasan!" diiringi amarah meletup, tangan kanannya balik meraih senjata pembius, dan menembak V tepat di tengkuk saat gadis itu bersiap lancarkan tembakan kedua.

Terhenyak tanpa sanggup bereaksi. Itulah kira-kira yang dilakukan O. Bukan karena kemarahan dari Si Pendek, namun lebih kepada V yang rela lakukan semua itu demi dirinya. O gak bisa percaya liat pemandangan tubuh V tumbang, sambil tetap genggam erat pistol listrik di tangan kanan.

Si Tinggi setengah berlari ke tubuh V, dan merenggut pistol listrik dari tangannya, ditambah satu tendangan tepat ke perut gadis belia tersebut, "Sialan! Harusnya kita bunuh dia sekarang juga!" teriaknya seraya arahkan pistol pada kepala subyek.

"Jangan. Dia bakal tetap pingsan saat dilempar ke kolam untuk 'pembuangan' selanjutnya. Gimanapun juga, pada akhirnya dia akan mati."

Dengar sanggahan dari kawannya, Si Tinggi jadi rileks sejenak, "Yah, kurasa ini artinya … kamu menang. Bayaran ganda, kan?"

"Ya, jadi kuyakin kamu bisa bayar sekarang."

"Tentu." Tangan Si Tinggi merogoh kantong celana, ambil bayaran atas taruhan kali ini, "dua puluh juta disena. Bayaran dua kali dari biasanya, telah masuk ke rekeningmu."

Sedangkan gadis lain yang masih berdiri diam, masih pikirkan apa yang baru aja dia liat. " _Kenapa, V!? Kenapa kamu melakukannya!? Sekarang mereka akan membuangmu!_ " dia ingin menangis, teriak, memohon pada para mantel putih agar mengizinkan V tetap bersamanya. Agar mereka berdua bisa lulus dari program. Namun entah gimana, O tau kedua Pria itu ga akan biarkan mereka berdua lanjut ke tahap akhir. Jadi dia tetap diam, dan kasih penghormatan terakhir untuk saudarinya dari batin, " _Terima kasih, V. Aku ga akan pernah melupakanmu._ "

"Oh, sial!" Ujar Si Tinggi mendadak, "kita terlambat! 'Pembuangan' hari ini akan dimulai dalam 10 menit!"

Perasaan luar biasa lega tetiba memenuhi dada O. Hampir aja bibirnya menyungging senyum lebar, " _V masih bisa bersamaku sehari lagi! Mungkin kami bisa cari jalan keluar saat waktu tidur._ " Terlepas dari rencana ga pasti, tentang kabur dari sini, dia tetap merasa senang dan penuh harapan untuk V.

"Ga perlu cemas," ujar Si Pendek yakin, "Subyek V ga akan sadar saat dilempar ke kolam, dan akan tenggelam dengan cepat tanpa bekas. Sekarang, kita harus cepat-cepat bawa dia ke sana, atau kita akan ketahuan oleh Departemen Pembuangan. Mereka biasa datang 5 menit sebelum 'pembuangan' untuk pemeriksaan terakhir."

Dengan itu Si Pendek dan Si Tinggi berlalu tinggalkan O sendirian. Di posisi yang sama, gak tunjukkan ekspresi apapun di wajah bermata merah rubi, namun merasakan kecamuk batin paling parah yang pernah dia alami.

Gejolak yang memberontak dan dorongan untuk teriak, " _Izinkan aku mengucap salam perpisahan!_ " dikubur dalam-dalam. Dia tau seseorang bisa aja mendadak masuk, dan menyaksikan luapan emosinya. Maka dia tetap ga melakukan apa-apa kecuali mengepal telapak hingga kuku jemarinya melukai kulit tangan. Dia juga ga bisa bayangkan bila bertukar posisi dengan V, apakah dia sanggup melanjutkan sendirian, atau akan mati di 'Pembuangan'?

" _Aku janji ga akan pernah biarkan pengorbanan saudariku sia-sia. Aku akan bertahan, dan lulus dari semua ujian yang mereka beri kedepannya. Bila mereka mau ciptakan monster, baiklah. Sesuai permintaan, aku akan ambil alih takdirku sendiri. Demi kamu, V. Demi kamu._ "

.

.

Para mantel putih yang gak kompeten tersesat seperti biasa, dan masukkan tubuh V ke kolam sesaat sebelum proses 'Pembuangan' dimulai. Mereka gak bisa berlama-lama di sana untuk pastikan V terhisap pusaran air yang perlahan mulai terbentuk. Karena tiap detik berada di ruangan tersebut meningkatkan risiko mereka tertangkap basah oleh Departemen Pembuangan.

Pembuangan 6 kilometer sebenarnya ditujukan supaya pastikan Subyek yang dilemparkan ke kolam pembuangan punya cukup waktu untuk mati tenggelam. Sedangkan hari ini merupakan 'hari pembuangan yang gak terlalu penting'. Jadi Departemen Pembuangan, ga liat ada satupun tubuh berada di kolam, putuskan untuk alirkan limbah sejauh 1 kilometer menuju teluk, daripada 6 kilometer seperti biasa.

Ketika tubuh gadis belia terombang-ambing di pipa pembuangan sejauh 1 kilometer menuju laut dangkal berbatu, tentu udah habiskan cukup waktu untuk mencerna beberapa galon air. Dia gak bergerak, telentang setengah tenggelam di permukaan air pekat dan berbau busuk. Keliatan 'beristirahat dalam damai' bak mayat dari rumah duka.

…

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, V terbatuk hingga muntahkan seluruh isi perut.

 _####_

* * *

 **A/N:** Cerita ini udah nyangkut di kepala sejak saya menulis _Reminiscence Arc_ di Fiction Lake. Dan tentunya, cerita ini masih satu semesta dengan Fiction _Lake._ Saya yakin kalian pasti tau kok karakter yang terlibat di sini. Ehehe :))

Kelanjutan dari _Lake_ masih dalam proses pengerjaan. Jadi, mohon bersabar menunggu saya yang update-nya lebih lambat dari siput jatuh cinta. Seperti biasa, tanggapan dalam bentuk apapun akan sangat saya hargai. 'till next chapter!

Regards,

Mie.


	2. Pain And Joy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and characters themself.**

* * *

 **II: Pain And Joy**

"Tes subyek yang terlambat jadi pemenang?" tanya Perwira tinggi Cora dengan lambang pangkat Chamtalion di kedua bahu, "Gimana bisa itu terjadi? Apa kalian berdua berusaha bikin saya terkesan dengan memasukkan yang terbaik terakhir? Karena saya gak akan merasa terhibur atas tindakan menyedihkan seperti itu."

Si Tinggi mendahului Si Pendek merespon perkataan Sang Perwira, "Bukan, Chamtalion. Subyek tersebut terlambat hanya karena kami harus tentukan salah satu diantara dua kandidat yang akan lanjutkan prelims."

"Sumpah, aku akan melempar kalian berdua ke kolam pembuangan, dan membuang kalian dengan tanganku sendiri bila kalian menunda perkembangan dari program ini lagi." Nada yang terdengar kesal ini berasal dari Kepala Departemen yang berdiri di samping, serta agak sedikit di belakang Chamtalion. Dia memakai mantel putih standar dengan 3 cincin emas saling bertaut di kerahnya sebagai pertanda jabatan yang ia pegang di program ini.

Mereka berempat sedang berdiskusi, bahas apa yang telah terjadi selama ujian berlangsung.

Sang Perwira menoleh sedikit seraya bertanya pada Kepala Departemen, "Katamu dua dokter lab ini sama seriusnya dengan kita. Apa kamu bohong pada saya untuk lindungi mereka?"

"Bukan begitu, Chamtalion." Jawab Kepala Departemen dengan jujur, "Dan mereka bukan dokter, melainkan cuma ilmuwan. Bahkan mereka belum dapat sertifikasi kedokteran. Fokus bidang mereka melibatkan Pengembangan Psikologis Corite, dan Manipulasi Genetis. Tuan Kreen dan Tuan Galiso memang biasa jadi bahan tertawaan, tapi gak pernah separah ini."

Tuan Kreen, Si Tinggi, menyela percakapan yang tengah terjadi, "Chamtalion? Saya yakin permasalahan utama yang mengganggu pikiran anda adalah ... gimana bisa _dia_ berhasil dengan baik. Benar?"

Sambil menghadap pada Kreen dihias ekspresi kaku, Sang Perwira menjawab, "Ya. Tolong beri tau saya, _apa_ yang terjadi, dan _kenapa_."

"Untuk pertanyaan ' _apa_ ', sudah jelas dari hasil rekaman. Untuk ' _kenapa_ ', lebih baik saya serahkan pada penanggung jawab yang terkait, Tuan Galiso." Kreen memberi pernyataan ditambah kepalan tangan kanan terbuka, tertuju pada Si Pendek.

Diberi kesempatan untuk bicara, Galiso keliatan cukup senang, "Siap. Asalkan anda gak keberatan diberi penjelasan cukup panjang kenapa dia bisa jadi pemenang."

Sang Perwira masih belum lepas ekspresi kaku dari wajahnya, "Teruskan."

"Baiklah," Galiso mulai penjelasan, "Subyek O, sebagaimana ia biasa dipanggil, adalah model dari manipulasi genetis. Saat ini berusia 10 tahun. Seperti Subyek kebanyakan, ia telah tumbuh lebih dari 140 cm. Kekuatan otot, dan kepadatan tulang terbilang cukup tinggi untuk anak seusianya. Dan bila manipulasi genetis kami bereaksi, dia akan mulai perlihatkan kelebihan dalam bidang manipulasi Force Kegelapan. Sebenarnya, ada satu lagi Subyek tes yang mampu kalahkan statistik Subyek O dua kali lipat, tapi dia 'dibuang' dari program. Sangat disayangkan, padahal yang satu itu mampu hancurkan batu dengan tinjunya. Subyek O entah bagaimana, punya kemampuan untuk menekan emosi kesadaran sosiologis atas makhluk lain. Bahasa awamnya, dia mampu menolak fungsi dasar emosi untuk rasakan simpati atau empati. Atau lebih sederhananya lagi, dia gak peduli terhadap rasa sakit yang dirasakan orang lain," Galiso berhenti sejenak agar Sang Perwira bisa mengikuti penjelasan panjang barusan.

"Lanjut," ujar Sang Perwira.

"Baik," Si Pendek melanjutkan, "dengan kemampuan ini, kita telah liat dia berkehendak untuk ambil rute terpendek menuju objektif, hancurkan siapapun, atau apapun yang menghadang. Seperti yang anda liat pada rekaman ini, dia dan Subyek lainnya diinstruksikan agar memilih senjata jarak dekat untuk salah satu tes. Gak ada satupun senjata jarak jauh yang diizinkan. Tahap pertama ujian merupakan duel jarak dekat satu lawan satu. Kenapa harus memilih satu senjata? Karena kita berharap Subyek tes mampu menyadari pemilihan senjata yang tepat bisa meningkatkan presentase keberhasilan misi …"

"… Peserta terdiri dari 64 Subyek, yang nantinya akan dibagi ke dalam 8 grup untuk tentukan siapa yang terbaik diantara mereka. Para Subyek diberi kebebasan memilih senjata sebelum grup pertama terbentuk, dan diberi instruksi untuk ambil tempat pada 8 blok yang membentuk lingkaran besar. Lingkaran inilah yang bertindak sebagai batas arena. Subyek lain yang tergabung di grup kedua dan kedelapan diperintahkan untuk menyebar di sekitar arena, menunggu giliran bertarung …"

"… Arenanya berdiameter 35 meter, jadi banyak ruang bagi para Subyek buat bertarung kecil-kecilan ketika dua peserta dengan giliran bertarung saling menghabisi. Para Subyek dibedakan berdasarkan jumpsuit yang mereka kenakan. Ada 8 warna; coklat, merah, ungu, biru, hijau, jingga, kuning, dan hitam. Subyek O ada di grup biru, dan saat grup pertama, ungu, mengambil tempat pada 8 blok yang disediakan guna menunggu giiran bertarung, O bergerak ke bagian belakang kerumunan dengan mengendap-endap. Hal itu hampir luput dari pengamatan kami ..."

Kreen menggerakkan beberapa tombol pada konsol video supaya bisa mengunci pergerakan O. Galiso tetap mengoceh sembari tunjukkan aksi-aksi kunci yang diambil subyek tesnya, "Perhatikan O lebih seksama di sini, dia tampak mulai berbincang dengan Subyek lelaki yang tepat berada di depannya. Maaf sebelumnya, gak ada perekam suara yang ditempatkan di arena, jadi kita gak bisa tau apa yang mereka bicarakan. Subyek O memilih sebuah belati pendek dan lurus. Sedangkan Subyek di depannya menggenggam tongkat pendek berantai dengan bola berduri di ujungnya. Subyek lelaki tersebut tetap menatap ke depan sambil kibaskan tangan seolah minta O untuk gak mengganggunya. Sekarang, liat di sini, O menempatkan tangan kirinya yang bebas pada bahu kanan Subyek lelaki, dan berkata sekali lagi sebelum menghujam belati ke ginjal kanan Subyek lelaki dari belakang. Pembunuhan yang apik. Dia tau benar cara mencabut nyawa …"

"… Setelah itu, O ambil senjata Si Subyek lelaki tersebut, lalu mulai pembantaian terhadap Subyek tes yang berada di sekitarnya. Menghantam batok-batok kepala, menyayat tenggorokan dari para Subyek yang gak siap, dan sedang amati pertarungan di arena. Para Subyek diinformasikan supaya ga tinggalkan blok sebelum pertarungan dimulai. Bila melanggar, maka mereka akan ditembak oleh Penembak runduk yang bersiaga di langit-langit arena. Segera setelah O menyerang korban kelima dengan ayunan gada berduri, sinyal pertarungan berkumandang. Dua Subyek yang berada di atas Arena pun saling menerjang. Dilanda kebingungan, tim penembak runduk belum diberi instruksi apa-apa guna tangani kekacauan yang dimulai O. Gak ada satupun tembakan terdengar selama 'bencana' terjadi. Seraya Subyek O terus membabi buta, terus melakukan pembunuhan brutal, Subyek-Subyek lain berpaling untuk menyaksikan kericuhan tersebut. Pasti mereka berpikir seperti apa yang dipikirkan O, atau sekedar tersapu situasi yang membingungkan. Karena mereka semua mulai bertarung di area sekitar arena, saling tumpahkan darah di tengah keberingasan yang ga bisa ditahan lagi."

Mulut Sang Perwira seakan gak bisa menutup ketika O menjatuhkan korban keenam dan ketujuhnya. Dia membalik belati di tangan kanan, dan menikam jaringan lunak yang terdapat diantara leher serta tulang bahu korban keenam, kemudian langsung ayunkan tubuhnya dengan bertumpu pada pisau yang menancap pada tubuh Si Korban. Gada bola berduri yang dia genggam di tangan kiri, ikut terayun akibatnya. Menghujam deras pada sisi kepala sebelah dari Korban ketujuh yang berada gak jauh dari situ. Menyobek kulit wajah, serta membuat rahang bawah Subyek gadis itu pindah tempat seketika.

Sang Perwira nyaris menyanggah rahangnya sendiri saat liat Korban Ketujuh berusaha keras menahan darah yang keluar gak tertahan dari lubang di kepalanya. Tapi siapapun tau, usianya ga akan lama lagi di dunia ini.

Galiso menyadari reaksi dari Sang Perwira, dan menyeringai tipis sambil melanjutkan penjelasan mengenai kejadian ini.

"Kami mengatur log-log ini agar pusatkan rekaman kamera pada tindakan-tindakan O. Kapanpun anda liat wajahnya terekam kamera, anda pasti menyadari ekspresi kesenangan murni yang dia tunjukkan terhadap tindakan pembantaian gak terorganizir ini. Kami selalu tau dia sangat menikmati kesakitan. Memberi rasa sakit terhadap orang lain, ataupun menerima rasa sakit. Dia hidup untuk membunuh serta menghancurkan. Tuan Kreen dan saya sangat senang ketika dia terpilih sebagai kandidat ujian akhir, yah, setidaknya saya yang senang. Anda bisa liat alasannya. Dia pembunuh sempurna. Kesampingkan tentang kelemahannya mempelajari teknologi, dia akan jadi alat sempurna bagi Militer."

Setelah beberapa lama, tersisa 37 dari keseluruhan 64 Subyek tes yang masih berdiri. Sudah bisa dipastikan mana diantara mereka yang masih berjuang semaksimal mungkin, dan mana yang akan segera terbunuh. Pertarungan terbagi jadi dua, tiga, empat grup yang lebih kecil makin mengganas di sekitar arena. Baik itu di luar atau di dalam. Anak-anak terluka terlalu parah, gak sanggup melanjutkan, dicabut napasnya oleh anak-anak lain yang masih sibuk pertahankan hidup masing-masing.

Beberapa ada yang tergelincir akibat lantai arena yang dibanjiri darah, menggoyahkan kuda-kuda mereka, dan menerima hukuman atas kesalahan tersebut berupa kematian gak terelakkan. Teriakan siksa dari mulut-mulut tanpa suara terpampang jelas ketika anak-anak tersebut tumbang satu per satu di tangan keberingasan lawan masing-masing.

Gaya bertarung penuh presisi dari tiap Subyek membuat adegan di rekaman video itu bak versi mini dari peperangan yang dilakukan orang-orang dewasa, Veteran pertempuran yang seakan hidup hanya untuk bertarung.

Bila ada orang yang belum pernah liat suatu peperangan secara langsung, lalu diperlihatkan kejadian mengerikan ini, bisa dipastikan mereka akan kehilangan akal sehat dalam beberapa detik aja. Kehilangan kepercayaan terhadap dunia yang selama ini mereka tinggali. Kengerian yang disajikan melebihi batas kegilaan.

Saat video hampir berakhir, tampak O sedang berhadapan dengan 2 Subyek tersisa. Mereka berdiri di tempat yang paling terbuka di arena, gak terganggu oleh mayat-mayat yang telah kalah. Aura hitam kemerahan tipis merembes perlahan dari tubuh O, sedikit menutupi punggung gadis dengan dua warna rambut itu.

Dua Subyek yang lain, satu lelaki, dan satu perempuan. Mereka bertiga berdiri membentuk segitiga.

Dua Subyek yang tersisa menatap lurus O dengan muka pucat, dan penuh ketegangan. Horor bisa terliat jelas di mata mereka. Sedangkan O tundukkan kepala, namun sepasang mata merah rubi miliknya menatap ke atas, tertuju pada dua 'mangsa' di depan dengan ekspresi keji penuh kesenangan terpatri di wajah. Bibirnya menyeringai lebar. Pamerkan deret gigi putih sempurna.

Sebagian besar tubuh O tertutup cipratan darah nan banyak dari korban yang ia jatuhkan. Gak cuma hampir mengubah warna jumpsuit yang ia kenakan, tapi juga sampai ke muka. Dia sama sekali ga tunjukkan tanda-tanda bakal menyeka atau sekedar bersihkan sedikit noda merah di bagian-bagian tubuhnya seperti Subyek tes lain. Malah seolah bangga dengan hal itu.

O masih mengunakan gada dengan bola berduri di tangan kiri, tapi pisau pendek lurus di tangan kanan digantikan oleh sebuah Gladius bermata ganda. Kedua senjata bagai dicat merah pekat sejak awal. Dua Subyek lain memiliki selera berbeda dengan pemilihan senjatanya.

Si Gadis dengan perisai kecil yang memiliki dua belati di kedua sisi pada tangan kiri, ditambah tombak di tangan kanan. Si Lelaki punya dua pedang panjang. Semua senjata mereka telah ternoda darah.

Dua subyek lain tersebut pasti telah putuskan, mereka harus tumbangkan O terlebih dulu. Mereka mulai bergerak saling menjauh, dan perlahan menerjang O dari dua sisi secara bersamaan. O sama sekali ga gerakkan satu otot pun sampai kedua lawannya benar-benar ayunkan senjata.

Serentak, dia bentangkan Gladius guna menangkis serangan dua pedang dari bocah lelaki serta ayunkan gada di tangan kiri, lilitkan rantainya pada tombak gadis lain yang menyerang dari sisi berlawanan. Alih-alih menghentikan serangan Si pengguna tombak, O justru alihkan momentum dengan menarik tombak tersebut menuju sisi kanan. Akibatnya, serangan tombak itu menusuk telak perut Si bocah lelaki. Kemudian dia dorong gadis pengguna tombak, dan mulai serangan balik.

Syok karena dapat rasa sakit ga terduga, Subyek lelaki itu ambil langkah mundur sejenak. Kesempatan ini ga dibuang percuma oleh O buat pangkas jarak antara dia, dan perisai kecil milik gadis itu. Membuatnya ga berguna antisipasi pergerakan O. Tangan kanan gadis bermata merah rubi terangkat tinggi, bersiap mendaratkan tebasan pada perisai lawannya. Force hitam kemerahan dari punggung O, perlahan tapi pasti bergerak menuju senjata.

Tanpa ragu, O menebas pergelangan tangan kiri gadis itu yang jadi tumpuan perisainya hingga benar-benar putus.

Tombak di tangan kanan gadis malang itu dijatuhkan untuk merenggut kuat bagian tangan yang tersisa sambil berusaha mundur jauh-jauh. Tapi percuma, ayunan gada dengan bola berduri telah menanti.

O meremukkan kepala gadis itu dengan segenap Force. Hancurkan wajah hingga ga bisa dikenali, hentikan napasnya seketika. Gak perlu ditanya seberapa banyak darah yang mengalir. Gak perlu.

Tubuh Subyek pengguna tombak tersebut masih sedikit berkedut ketika O menarik gada bola berduri dari remukan kepala. Lalu dia balik badan, menghadap pada satu-satunya Subyek yang masih berdiri selain dirinya, dengan senyuman lebar nan cerah.

Dikasih senyum, gelagat bocah lelaki berubah jadi penuh amarah sembari maju dengan kecepatan penuh. Sambil ayunkan dua pedang panjang secara horizontal bersamaan untuk membelah tubuh O jadi dua di bagian pinggang. Tapi O ga bergeming. Dia cuma arahkan Gladius di tangan kanan ke depan, terarah pada dada Si bocah lelaki.

Serta merta, dari ujung lancip senjata tersebut, meluncur dua proyektil hitam kemerahan dengan ukuran yang ga terlalu besar. Melesat bak peluru menuju dada Subyek lelaki itu. Satu proyektil lagi terbentuk, dan kali ini tertuju ke perut.

Tubuh si bocah lelaki tersentak tiap kali menerima tembakan. Terjangannya kian melambat, sampai akhirnya dia jatuh di atas kedua lutut sembari hempaskan kedua senjata tajam ke lantai. Kepalanya bertemu lantai arena, berusaha menahan pendarahan dari dada dan perut.

O mulai tertawa ga terkendali, buang gada di tangan kiri, kemudian rebahkan tubuh dan remas perutnya sendiri. Dia terpingkal, dan berguling di lantai selama semenit penuh, sebelum bangkit untuk menghabisi lawannya.

O mendekati si bocah lelaki, dan dengan perlahan menjambak rambutnya pake tangan kiri agar mereka saling bertatapan. Dia menggunakan satu sisi tajam dari Gladius untuk mengukir huruf 'V' pada kulit di bawah mata kanan bocah lelaki tersebut. Perih membuatnya tersentak sambil memegang tangan kiri O dengan dua tangan, dan membuka mulut terlihat seperti berteriak kesakitan.

Masih memegang kepala bocah lelaki itu dengan tangan kiri dan menodong gladius ke mata kanan Subyek itu, O mendongak ke arah kamera terdekat. Ekspresinya langsung berubah dari penuh kesenangan jadi penuh kecemasan.

Lalu dia kembali menatap Subyek lelaki, dan menambahkan simbol 'V' terbalik di bawah ukiran 'V' yang ia buat tadi. Sehingga malah membentuk capital 'X' di sana.

Subyek lelaki tersebut berhenti teriak, dan mulai terisak. O menjatuhkan Gladiusnya, dan meraih dua pedang yang sebelumnya digunakan lawan. Dia berhenti sejenak, dan terlihat dari bibir Si bocah lelaki mengucap, " _kumohon._ "

Sebagai balasan, bibir O bergerak. Dan bila ada yang bisa baca gerak bibir, dia tengah berkata, " _Ahh, yang benar aja. Teriak dan menangis … ga akan ada gunanya_."

Setelah itu, dia tusukkan pedang beraliran Force merah kehitaman di tangan kanan tepat ke tengkuk Si bocah lelaki. Di saat bersamaan, pedang di tangan kiri mendarat telak di punggungnya, tembus sampai dada, tepat di mana jantung berada.

O berbalik dan menatap kamera terdekat, memberikan seringai besar seraya memandang lekat-lekat dengan bola mata merah rubinya yang bulat tanpa cela sampai penjaga datang dan membawanya keluar arena.

"Seperti yang anda liat," ujar Galiso memecah keheningan, "Subyek O melanggar berbagai peraturan, dan mengakhiri segala poin dari prelims. Peserta 8 besar yang lolos dari tahap ini harusnya akan melanjutkan ke arena berikutnya yang dipenuhi blok, dan gardu pertahanan sebagai perlindungan. Nantinya mereka akan melakukan pertarungan yang berbeda, dengan variasi senjata serta peralatan yang juga berbeda. Peluru, armor, granat, dan sebagainya. Tapi dia membuat hal itu mustahil dilakukan. Sekarang, kita terjebak dengannya sebagai pilihan terakhir."

Sang Perwira kembali tenang usai atur napas sejenak. Dia merepson, "Apa yang udah terjadi gak bisa diulang. Percuma habiskan waktu untuk beri dia hukuman atas pelanggaran-pelanggaran yang dilakukan. Subyek O adalah pemenangnya, dan merupakan produk akhir dari ujian ini. Segera mulai pelatihan lapangan untuknya. Saya ingin dia siap dalam kurun waktu 6 tahun."

Kreen menyela, "Chamtalion, itu hanya akan terjadi bila dia sanggup bertahan dari program-program kedepannya."

"Kamu pikir dia gak sanggup?" Sang Perwira bertanya dengan nada sarkas sembari menatap monitor.

Galiso merespon pertanyaan Sang Perwira penuh keyakinan, "Jangan khawatir, kalian semua. Subyek O selalu siap."

.

.

-6 tahun kemudian-

Suara pintu metal di suatu sel diketuk keras 3 kali dengan tongkat metal lainnya. Hasilkan bunyi cukup mengganggu.

" _Jangan tes lagi,_ " ucap O membatin.

Lagi, 3 ketukan terdengar dari luar. Dalam sel yang gelap tersebut, O duduk memeluk lututnya sendiri.

" _Kumohon, jangan ada tes lagi. Aku sudah jalani masing-masing tes setidaknya 10 kali._ "

KLANG! KLANG! KLANG! Kira-kira begitulah bunyinya.

" _Mungkin harusnya aku buat tes sendiri, dan cari tau berapa banyak penjaga yang bisa kubunuh sebelum mereka melumpuhkanku._ "

Bunyi metal saling beradu tampak ga menggubris curahan hati O. Masih mengganggu momen kesendiriannya saat ini.

" _Klang, klang, klang! Klang, klang, klang! Apa cuma itu kerjaan mereka!? 'Klang-klang' di depan pintuku sampai aku merespon? Ugh, hidup yang menyedihkan._ "

KLANG, KLANG, KLANG!

" _Ahha! Andai aku punya alat musik, aku bisa mengubahnya jadi lagu._ "

KLANG! KLANG! KLANG!

" _Gelisah, ya? Mereka mau liat aku membunuh lagi? Atau mungkin liat aku menemukan seorang teman di kegelapan? Kamu gak punya teman. Ya, benar. Kamu bukan temanku, tapi salah satu diantara mereka adalah temanku. Wehehehehehe._ "

KLANG! KLANG! KLANG!

"Baiklah, sayang. Aku paham," akhirnya O membalas.

Sebuah suara berat terdengar dari speaker selnya, "Kamu tau prosedurnya, Subyek O. Letakkan tangan di Pad."

O justru melakukan handstand, dan letakkan kaki pada dua pad di sebelah pintu metal tersebut, "Okey, begini kan?"

"Kesabaran kami gak akan cukup untuk ladeni permainanmu, O. Jangan sampai kami aliri ruanganmu dengan listrik lagi." Kata suara di speaker itu lagi.

"Oh ya? Pantatku juga ga punya kesabaran ladeni mukamu. Hah! Hahaha!"

Satu helaan napas terdengar dari seberang sana, "Sengat dia."

Sebuah sengatan tegangan tinggi mendadak menjalar ke seluruh tubuh O. Dia langsung jatuh, dan berteriak, "OOOOOH … YEAAAA! MUAAAANTAAAAAAAP!"

Speakernya mengeluarkan suara teredam, "Naikkan tegangannya," diikuti nada lebih keras, "mau lagi?"

"Wuhuuu! Tadi itu luaarr biasaaa!" dengan sigap, O kembali berdiri dan menambahkan, "Bisa kita lakukan lagi?! Ayo dong, ayo dong, ayo dong!"

Satu suara yang terdengar agak jauh, setidaknya 10 meter dari mikropon speaker berkata, "Cukup. Biar aku yang bicara padanya."

"Siap, silahkan."

Suara baru yang gak asing gantian berbicara, "Subyek O? Apa kamu ingat kenapa kamu berada di sel?"

O membalas dengan nada penuh kesenangan, hampir terdengar seperti gadis lugu, "Tentu. Seorang penjaga menggerayangiku, jadi kupenyokkan kejantanannya beberapa kali. Ngomong-ngomong, gimana keadaannya?"

"Gak akan mati, tapi gak akan bisa punya anak lagi." Suara dari speaker itu terdengar jengah, "Dan juga, dia bukan menggerayangimu. Dia melaksanakan pemeriksaan mingguan yang dibutuhkan untuk program yang kamu jalani."

"Pfft, gak. Aku gak percaya." O membantah, "Slapstik bilang dia menggerayangiku, dan menyuruhku menginjak-injak selangkangannya sampai dia berhenti bergerak."

Suara yang baru tersebut terdengar mengucap pelan pada orang lain, "Perilaku _Schizophrenic_ -nya makin parah." Lalu kembali mengeras di speaker, "O, kita udah bahas ini sebelumnya. Slapstik ga nyata. Dia cuma khayalanmu."

"Gak, dia nyata." Lagi, O komplain, "dia sebuah tongkat yang bisa menembakkan Force dari kepalanya, dan selalu bersamaku. Ah, dan aku bohong. Sebenarnya Slapstik bilang penjaga itu menggerayangiku, dan menyarankanku untuk menegur penjaga itu kalo tindakannya salah dan menyakiti perasaanku. Tapi aku lebih suka menyakitinya."

"Oke, oke. Kita akan bahas masalah itu nanti. Apa kamu siap hari ini?"

"Tergantung," balas O, "Ada apa hari ini?"

"Hari ini adalah hari tesmu yang terakhir!" Kata suara itu bersemangat.

Perasaan getir bercampur senang yang aneh tetiba mendominasi dada O seketika, "Ya! Cepat lakukan!"

"Baiklah kalo begitu," kata suara itu, "letakkan tanganmu di kedua pad supaya kita bisa mulai."

Dengan itu O meletakkan tangan ke pad untuk memulai prosedur administrasi pengekangan. 3 tangan mekanik otomatis keluar dari port berbeda pada dinding di depannya. Dua memborgol masing-masing pergelangan tangan, satu mengalungkan sejenis pengekang di leher O.

Peralatan-peralatan tersebut terhubung ke perangkat yang dibawa tiap penjaga sepanjang waktu yang berada di dekat Subyek saat Subyek sedang ga berada dalam sel. Begitu penjaga memutuskan untuk mengaktifkannya, borgol di pergelangan tangan Subyek akan terpelintir searah jarum jam, serta yang di leher akan keluarkan gelombang listrik.

Para penjaga punya izin untuk mengaktifkan fitur tersebut kapan aja mereka mau. Penyalah-gunaan justru didukung penuh oleh para petinggi.

Begitu pintu metal selnya terbuka, semua penjaga kasih jalan seluas mungkin. O telah sering disetrum sebelumnya. Dan dia telah menemukan cara paling menyenangkan atas pengekangan ini. Yaitu bergulat dengan salah satu penjaga yang terlalu dekat dengannya hingga si penjaga juga merasakan sakit disengat listrik begitu kawan penjaga yang lain coba gunakan sengatan tersebut untuk hentikan O.

Makanya, walau punya kebebasan pakai fitur pengekangan, banyak dari penjaga yang enggan dekat-dekat lagi.

Gadis itu menatap para penjaga yang berusaha menjauh, sambil berkata, "Gak perlu takut, atau gak perlu ... _hidup_."

Suara pria sebelumnya yang kali ini baru bisa dia identifikasi sebagai Galiso berucap seraya mendekat, "O, kita gak mau mengulang kejadian saat terakhir kali kami mengizinkanmu keluar, kan?"

Riang dan ringan, O menjawab, "Yapp. Lagian, aku sengaja melakukannya." Dia tersenyum sinis pada para penjaga, "aku akan jadi gadis baik, janji."

"Bagus." Kata Galiso, "Ini berkas untuk tes terakhirmu. Baca dan ingat baik-baik tiap detil. Lalu lemparkan berkasnya ke pembakaran begitu kamu menuju gudang senjata. Pintu depan akan dibuka saat kamu kasih tanda 'siap', dan semoga berhasil." Ilmuwan itu menginstruksikan para penjaga untuk tinggalkan O sendiri, mempelajari berkas yang baru aja diberi. Ia sendiri berlalu kemudian.

O menyebar berkas-berkas tersebut ke lantai, dan mulai menyusurinya dengan santai. Bagi orang awam, dia terlihat seperti sedang bermain-main dengan berkas itu. Tapi sebenarnya, dia lagi belajar dengan caranya sendiri.

Begitu selesai, dia kembali kumpulkan lembaran kertas yang berserakan, lalu membuangnya ke pembakaran. Diiringi langkah riang menuju gudang senjata.

Gudang senjata terbilang lengkap. Diisi berbagai macam senjata berbagai ukuran terpajang rapih di dinding. Ada juga bagian dinding yang diisi Armor, dan peralatan perang siap pakai. Di tengah ruangan, terdapat kotak-kotak berisi bahan peledak. Pasukan kecil bisa memulai perang dengan persenjataan di sini, tapi O cuma mau pake peralatan pribadinya.

Dia menelanjangi diri sendiri dari jumpsuit yang dikenakan, dan langsung meraih tanktop berwarna merah marun yang dipotong gak rapih bagian bawah, sehingga pamerkan perutnya saat dipakai. O ga pernah suka pakai Armor bagian atas Spiritualist Cora. Baginya sama aja. Sama-sama terbuka. Namun, dia masih tetap menggunakan bagian bawah Armor tersebut. Di kedua telapak tangan, terpasang sarung tangan tanpa jari. Di tangan kiri, dia memakai sabuk pelindung lengan yang menutup dari pergelangan tangan sampai ke lengan bagian atas.

O mengambil cukup banyak granat untuk meledakkan satu Markas besar dan dimasukkan ke inventori 4 dimensi. Gak cuma granat cahaya, granat asap. Tapi juga peledak dengan detonator jarak jauh. Gak lupa pistol listrik Mark 7-27B yang bikin dia merasakan nostalgia, namun dia gak peduli dan tetap melanjutkan. Terakhir, dia lengkapi persenjataannya dengan meraih sebuah tongkat sihir di sudut ruangan. Kemudian berjalan ke pintu depan dihias garis wajah girang.

Di depan pintu, dia letakkan telapak tangan pada scan, menunggu pintu terbuka. Di luar, ada sebuah kendaran roda 4 tanpa atap terparkir, siap jadi transportasi baginya guna memulai tes. O naik ke kursi pengemudi, dan meletakkan tongkat sihirnya di bangku penumpang, kemudian memasangkan sabuk pengaman seolah tongkat sihirnya benar-benar orang.

Setelah semua siap dan mesin kendaraan menyala, O menoleh pada tongkat sihirnya, berkata, "Aww~ jangan begitu, Slapstik. Gak lama lagi. Gak lama lagi kamu akan berteriak cukup keras hingga didengar orang lain. Peraturan tesku menyatakan aku harus 'tidak terdeteksi'. Tapi peraturan dibuat untuk dihancurkan …" tangannya perlahan menepuk bahan peledak di inventori, "… begitupun bangunan!" dia melanjutkan seraya menatap tongkat sihir sekali lagi, "Atau orang."

Dengan itu, dia menginjak pedal gas sedalam mungkin, dan mengendarai kendaraan tersebut dengan kecepatan tinggi sampai ke gerbang utama. Namun gerbang utama butuh waktu bertahun-tahun untuk terbuka. Dan itu membuat O kesal karena harus menunggu.

Begitu dirasa ada cukup celah buat lewat, O kembali antusias, menekan klakson berkali-kali seraya ngebut menuju jalanan terdekat yang akan membawanya sampai tujuan.

.

.

-setengah jam kemudian-

O duduk di dalam kendaraan yang kini berhenti di pinggir jalan. Agak jauh dari pabrik industri yang jadi tempat bermukim objektifnya. Dengan sebuah teropong, dia memeriksa rutinitas penjaga dan kelengahan untuk menyusup masuk. Dia tau ini adalah bagian paling membosankan, tapi perempuan bermata merah rubi ingin kebebasan yang lebih, jadi dia akan ikut permainan prosedural dari para mantel putih.

Misinya kali ini adalah mengeliminasi pemilik pabrik. Karena Militer Aliansi merasa ga cocok dengannya. Mereka ingin seseorang lain yang mengatur perkembangan industrial. Di bagian atas pabrik adalah sebuah kediaman yang dijaga begitu ketat. Terlalu ketat bahkan bagi O untuk menyerang secara frontal.

Seseorang bernama Ratkiv bekerja di Divisi Penelitian dan Pengembangan di perusahaan itu, dan Militer Aliansi menanyakan apa dia berminat ambil alih kepemimpinan dari pemilik lama. Dan pria itu menerima tawaran tersebut.

Usai selesaikan rencananya, O meraih tongkat sihir dari bangku penumpang, dan berangkat menaiki bukit dengan berjalan kaki menuju pabrik tersebut. Seperti yang diduga, O sampai di gerbang geser tanpa menarik perhatian satupun penjaga yang sedang ga menghadap ke arahnya saat ini. Dia menyelinap tanpa kesulitan berarti.

Di dalam bangunan besar tersebut, O sadar kalo tempat itu kosong. Dia gak suka itu. Jadi dia mulai satu-dua ledakan selama 5 detik dari tongkat sihirnya. Barulah telinga runcingnya menangkap suara pintu-pintu terbuka, langkah-langkah kaki bertemu skafolding metal di bangunan sekitarnya. Segera setelah liat Pria pertama masuk dari pintu, dia melempar satu granat peledak.

Granat yang menggelinding tepat di bawah kaki penjaga tersebut ternyata sukses meledakkan dua penjaga lain di belakangnya. Suara Force kegelapan yang berkumpul di ujung tongkat Sihir O memenuhi atmosfir seketika, menakuti penjaga lain yang hendak mendekat. Perempuan berambut kepang dua panjang itu berlari di atas skafolding sambil arahkan tongkat sihir pada para penjaga, tembakkan proyektil-proyektil hitam kemerahan ke kelompok penjaga berbeda yang mulai berdatangan dari segala arah.

Banyak dari mereka yang coba arahkan senjata pada O, tapi lengah akibat fokus teralih pada kawan-kawannya yang tumbang seraya kena tembak juga akibat kelengahan beberapa detik tersebut.

Dalam kurun waktu kurang dari semenit, O telah mengubah status dari setidaknya tiga lusin istri para penjaga itu jadi janda. Semua mati. Diiringi bunyi senjata pekakkan telinga sebagai satu-satunya musik latar. O ga berhenti di situ. Dia pasang beberapa peledak di berbagai peralatan ruang mesin, sebelum menuju kediaman yang berada di atas pabrik.

Keributan itu memancing perhatian penjaga-penjaga yang tersisa di sekitar kediaman. Mereka buru-buru turun menuju ruang mesin untuk investigasi gelimpangan mayat bersimbah darah.

Saat para penjaga masuk, O bersembunyi lalu mengendap menuju pintu keluar yang terhubung ke kediaman. Dia berbalik, dan menatap mereka yang telah masuk ke jebakannya begitu mudah. Seraya pintu metal tertutup, bisa dipastikan senyum riang dari perempuan berambut coklat kuning adalah hal terakhir yang mereka liat.

"Berlindung!" Serunya. O tertawa supaya perhatian para penjaga teralih ke pintu metal tempatnya berdiri, "Hehe, tapi bohong~" jarinya menekan tombol detonator jarak jauh seraya tinggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Ledakan dari seperempat ton bahan peledak serta merta menyelimuti ruangan mesin dengan gumpalan bola api raksasa, membakar para penjaga hidup-hidup tentunya. O gak begitu ambil pusing berapa banyak yang tewas. Tetap lanjut menuju pintu depan kediaman targetnya.

O meledakkan pintu tersebut guna menerobos masuk. Begitu berada di dalam, dia liat ada beberapa pelayan berkumpul di satu sisi ruangan.

O terkekeh, lalu berseru, "Semuanya, panik!" lalu langsung memberondong mereka dengan Force kegelapan tanpa ampun. Mengoyak, serta membuat tubuh para pelayan tersebut terkulai ga bernyawa. O berlari kecil menuju tangga. Kediaman ini adalah bangunan 3 lantai. Firasat O bilang, targetnya berada di lantai paling atas.

Orang-orang dalam keadaan panik, berlari di sekitarnya. O liat itu, dan mulai mengincar mereka, "Tsk, diam dong! Aku berusaha bunuh kalian!"

Dia periksa tiap kamar. Lemparkan granat seenaknya ke tiap kamar yang diperiksa. Antara ada orang yang meringkuk ketakutan di sudut kamar, atau kosong sama sekali, dia gak peduli. Kegiatan itu diulanginya sampai ledakan demi ledakan terjadi di mana-mana serta teriakan orang-orang yang mendadak diam di tengah kekacauan akibat tertelan ledakan. Sisakan serpihan daging, jenazah dengan kulit terbakar, atau organ tubuh bergelimpangan yang gak sepenuhnya hancur.

Di ujung lorong, O melihat sebuah ruangan besar dengan seseorang yang cocok dengan profil di berkas yang dia pelajari. Seorang pria paruh baya bertubuh agak berisi, botak, dan berkumis tipis. Di belakang Pria itu ada seorang gadis kecil. Kira-kira gak lebih tua dari 5 tahun. Ada kemungkinan itu Putrinya.

Ekspresinya ketakutan, menunjuk ke cermin di atas meja yang tampilkan refleksi O di luar ruangan. Dan O bisa liat dirinya lagi ditunjuk oleh gadis kecil itu melalui pantulan cermin.

"Ayah, Ayah, liat ke cermin itu. Aku bisa liat dia." Seru si Gadis kecil.

Penglihatan O menangkap kegelisahan gadis itu, dan sesaat dia terdiam. Banyak hal sedang lalu lalang di pikirannya. Entah kenapa, gadis kecil itu mengingatkan O pada dirinya di masa lalu. Gemetar, gak berdaya, gak tau apa yang harus dilakukan ketika keadaan terus mendesak.

Tapi itu hanya sesaat. O kembali tenang, dan fokus pada objektif. Berjalan masuk ke ruangan besar di mana mereka berada. Todongkan tongkat sihir ke depan, mulai kumpulkan partikel kegelapan supaya dia bisa ledakkan mereka berdua sekaligus tanpa sisa, dan selesaikan tesnya.

Tapi sebelum O lancarkan serangan, Si gadis kecil bergulat keras guna lepaskan diri dari rangkulan lengan Sang Ayah, lalu berlari menuju O. Serta merta, gadis kecil itu memeluk erat pinggang kirinya yang ga terjaga.

Perempuan berambut coklat kuning itu terhenyak. Perlahan melemaskan genggaman jemari pada tongkat sihir, menjatuhkannya, dan berdenting saat ketemu permukaan lantai.

Terasa sekali air mengalir deras dari wajah gadis kecil itu. Dan O tau, itu adalah air mata. Dia sedikit membungkuk agar bisa balas pelukan gadis itu. Entah apa maksud yang coba dilakukan O. Berusaha meredam ketakutan si gadis mungil, padahal dirinya sendirilah yang jadi sumbernya.

Sungguh, pemandangan haru di tengah kekacauan. Mereka keliatan bak dua bidadari saling berpelukan dengan kelembutan ga terkira. Ingatan O membawanya pada hari-hari saat masih bersama V, dan kasih sayang yang pernah mereka miliki. Dia ingin V kembali. Tapi dia juga ingat bahwa V telah mati.

Momentnya hancur saat Sang Ayah berkata, "Ku-kumohon, Nona. Jangan sakiti dia ... dia cuma anak penyayang."

Dengar perkataan Sang Ayah, O melepas paksa pelukan gadis itu lalu menyeretnya menuju pintu, serta mendorong tubuh mungil tersebut dengan kasar ke luar ruangan. Begitu Si gadis kecil hendak kembali masuk, O langsung banting pintu, sisakan dia dan objektifnya berdua.

Pria itu mulai meracau diiringi suara pukulan kecil serta teriakan putrinya dari luar pintu, "Tolong jangan sakiti dia, jauhkan dia dari masalah ini! Aku mohon padamu!" seraya tangan kanan O keluarkan Pistol Listrik Mark 7-27B dari inventori, dan mulai mengisi daya untuk tembakan pertama.

"Tsk, kamu mulai bikin aku bosan," laras senjata itu terarah pada jantung pria itu, dan O bergumam, "ada kata-kata terakhir? Ha! Tapi bohong. Matilah!" kemudian O menembak pria itu dari jarak teramat dekat, membuat tubuhnya terjungkal ke belakang bagai boneka besar.

O kembali memungut tongkat sihirnya, berjalan tinggalkan ruangan, dan sedikit melirik gadis kecil tadi saat mereka saling melewati. Gadis itu berlari menuju Ayahnya yang tergeletak gak bergerak. Mengguncangnya berkali-kali sambil terisak. Berharap Sang Ayah sekedar tertidur lelap.

Tatapan O pindah ke cermin di ruangan ini, menangkap refleksi diri dengan sorot mata yang bahkan gak bisa dia jelaskan dengan kata-kata. Entah kenapa, kedua tangannya jadi mengepal keras-keras. Mulutnya berdecih gak suka, "Cih."

Pandangannya berpaling dari cermin. Matanya menemukan lembaran kertas gambar berserakan di lantai. Salah satunya bergambar sosok kecil dengan rambut panjang, didampingi sosok yang lebih tinggi dihias kumis tipis. Bukan gambar bagus, melainkan coretan krayon dari anak umur 5 tahun. Di bagian atas kertas tersebut tertulis kalimat, 'Ayah & Oeufcoque' berwarna biru muda.

Observasi gak berlangsung lama. O langsung bergerak cepat seraya cuma menembaki orang-orang yang berada di depannya saat menyusuri rute pelarian. Gak lagi tertarik untuk 'bermain-main' lebih lama. Dia beranjak menuruni bukit tanpa perlawanan, " _Mereka semua pasti mati akibat ledakan, atau lari menuju sisi lain dari bukit._ " pikirnya sambil melempar tongkat sihir ke dalam kendaraan, dan langsung menyalakan mesin.

O duduk di kursi pengemudi, belum juga jalankan kendaraan. Kegeraman yang nyata terpancar dari sepasang mata merah rubi. Tangan kanannya memukul kemudi, " _Kenapa aku merasa marah sekali?_ " lagi, dia membatin, " _Aku baru aja selesaikan tes terakhir. Gak akan ada lagi program, ataupun tes-tes menyebalkan. Aku akan dapat pangkat, dan secuil kebebasan. Terus kenapa aku begitu marah? Apa aku lupa menghancurkan sesuatu? Siapa yang belum kubunuh? Kenapa aku marah?_ "

Pikirannya pertimbangkan berbagai macam alasan sebelum menerima kenyataan bahwa gak bisa ketemu satupun alasan yang tepat. Kemudian, kakinya menginjak pedal gas, kembali ke laboratorium.

.

.

Perjalanan pulang makan waktu lebih lama ketimbang berangkat. O merasa gak ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke laboratorium. Merasa perlu Lebih lama berada di jalan sekalian jernihkan pikiran sebelum harus berhadapan dengan para mantel putih. Supaya gak kehilangan kendali akibat kemarahan yang gak jelas sumbernya.

Dia tinggalkan semua persenjataan, serta inventori di kendaraan tersebut saat masuk area laboratorium. Begitu turun dari kendaraa dan meletakkan tangan pada scan telapak tangan, pintu masuk terbuka. Tampilkan 4 orang dengan kedua tangan terlipat ke belakang. O punya firasat gak enak terkait apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, tapi dia berusaha sembunyikan perasaan itu dengan menampilkan senyuman cerah seperti biasa.

"Selamat!" Galiso jadi yang pertama bicara, "Kamu lulus... dengan memukau. Kami berharap kamu membunuh mereka semua. Di samping beberapa pelayan dan anggota keluarga, kami akan anggap kamu telah melakukan apa yang selalu kami kira. Melanggar peraturan, dan ciptakan kekacauan. _Bravo_ , O. _Bravo_!"

" _Anggota keluarga?_ " tanya O dalam benaknya, " _O_ _h, gadis kecil itu. Harusnya kubunuh sekalian supaya dia gak perlu mengalami penderitaan kedepannya. Tapi... ._ "

"Yupp," balas O mengalihkan pikiran sebenarnya, "aku ingin bunuh mereka semua, jadi kulakukan aja."

Kemudian Sang Perwira menyela sambil menggestur pada Pria lain di sisi kirinya, "Saya Chamtalion Hilvoki, dan ini Kepala Departemen, Dokter Yales. Senang bertemu denganmu, Nona. Sang Dokter, dan rekan kerjanya telah menginformasikan pada saya bahwa kamu telah selesaikan program dan siap dipindahkan ke Militer Aliansi. Saya setuju. Saya telah liat hasil dari tes akhirmu, dan dengan ini, saya memberimu pangkat Feawen. Tapi kami butuh sebuah nama resmi. Kami bisa menyediakan daftar nama, tapi saya ingin tau, apa kamu punya nama yang lebih cocok untuk dirimu?"

O tampak berpikir beberapa detik, lalu berseru, "OEUFCOQUE! Aku mau namaku jadi Oeufcoque."

 _####_


End file.
